Fragments de femme
by Isil
Summary: Le retour a la paix n'avait été bénéfique à aucun des combattants. Je ne sais plus qui je suis... avait murmuré Hermione. RHr, ChHr, ThHr.


**Titre**: Fragments de femme  
**Couples**: Hermione Granger/Théodore Nott (Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley et petit Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Nombre de mots**: 3352 mots  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi, blablabla!

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées. Elle avait toujours été trop lucide, trop adulte pour croire à ces idées enfantines, mais jamais, jamais tandis que, petite, elle rêvait à son avenir, elle n'aurait imaginé sa vie ainsi, un mélange d'émerveillements, de découvertes, de défis, de larmes et de pertes.

Son accession à la maturité avait été trop rapide, un kaléidoscope de magie et de haine, d'espoirs brisés et de luttes incessantes, et elle était devenue une guerrière, farouche et implacable, une femme façonnée par la guerre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfant sage et vaguement prétentieuse qu'elle avait été, cette enfant infiniment innocente et naïve…

Elle avait grandi vite, poussée par la nécessité, mais malgré la tourmente, malgré la guerre, ou peut-être grâce à elle, elle était tombée amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse. Des taches de rousseur sur un visage amical, des bras forts dans lesquels se blottir et des cheveux roux comme les flammes de la passion qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Ron. Ron… La transition entre amitié et amour ne s'était jamais faite, n'avait jamais eu besoin de se faire. Ils s'aimaient d'amour et d'amitié, ils s'aimaient, complicité et désir mariés dans leurs étreintes. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Trop simplement, peut-être…

Car, une fois la guerre finie, leur obstination à être ensemble contre tous, à lutter côte à côte avait perdu sa raison d'être. Après s'être maladroitement déchirés avant de se trouver, toutes ces années à Poudlard, après avoir craint à chaque instant que la guerre les arrache l'un à l'autre, l'évidence de leur amour, sa simplicité, la routine trop vite installée avaient eu raison de la passion. Ils s'étaient regardés et s'étaient trouvés plus éloignés que jamais.

La séparation s'était faite en douceur, chose étrange pour qui les connaissait un peu avant. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, n'avaient rien détruit de leur vie à deux. Ils s'étaient plus déchirés à s'aimer qu'à s'éloigner, en fin de compte.

Du temps, beaucoup de temps, ainsi que de la patience et l'obstination d'Harry les avaient à nouveau rapprochés, mais quelque part, sur le chemin, ils avaient perdu quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qui s'était envolé, qui était allé rejoindre leur innocence, et bon nombre de leurs espoirs, aussi.

Alors Hermione s'était rabattue sur son travail au Ministère, ignorant avec application l'amusement de ses amis qui déclaraient l'avoir vu venir. C'était plus facile comme ça. Plus facile que de se trouver monstrueuse à ressentir plus de déception que de douleur face à cette séparation. Plus facile de fuir cette sensation de n'être pas à sa place dans un monde désormais trop paisible.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient avoué se sentir eux aussi décalés. Combien étaient-ils à dormir avec leur baguette sous leur oreiller? Combien étaient-ils à vérifier cent fois les protections magiques chez eux? Combien étaient-ils à continuer à se battre dans leurs cauchemars? Beaucoup trop, sans doute. La paix et un retour trop brutal à la normale, comme si le commun des mortels avait voulu effacer toute trace de cette guerre avaient eu raison d'eux comme la guerre elle-même n'avait pas su le faire.

Et depuis, les survivants se cherchaient. Certains avaient tout simplement décidé d'abandonner la magie, d'autres avaient changé de vie, mais la plupart erraient, trébuchaient, tentaient de s'adapter à un monde qu'ils avaient contribué à créer mais qui n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

C'était Charlie qui avait analysé la situation ainsi, un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs dans un pub de Londres. Étrangement attirée par ce raisonnement plus qu'admirable à ses yeux, Hermione s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait regardé. Il lui rappelait Ron, d'une certaine façon, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'usé, de fatigué, que Ron n'avait pas.

Ils avaient parlé, cette nuit là. Hermione s'était retrouvée à lui faire part de ses cauchemars, et lui avait murmuré les siens, ses grandes mains posées à plat sur la table, comme un animal prêt à fuir. Elle avait regardé ses bras constellés de taches de rousseur et de cicatrices, ses yeux clairs et son sourire, peut-être moins ensoleillé qu'avant, et elle avait en un instant voulu tout ça pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le séduire. Quelques pas dans la rue le temps de se dire au revoir, et un regard partagé, puis ils avaient transplané chez elle. Les mains de Charlie sur sa peau étaient rugueuses, peut-être un peu trop brutales, mais elle n'avait que plus apprécié la chose. Et le poids de son corps sur le sien quand il s'était endormi contre elle avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Ron n'avait eu qu'un sourire amer quand elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, à Harry et à lui. Une petite grimace et un soupir. Puis il s'était repris et avait lancé les accusations d'usage, dans ce genre de cas, plaisantant sur le fétiche évident de la jeune femme pour les roux. Harry avait ri avec eux, mais le malaise entre eux ne s'était pas vraiment dissipé. Et Hermione s'était demandé d'où venait cette déception qu'elle avait ressentie au manque de réaction de son ancien amant. Elle n'avait rien dit, et elle était rentrée chez elle et avait attendu Charlie.

Elle avait aimé la Roumanie, pas si éloignée de l'Angleterre, en fin de compte, elle avait appris la patience née de l'éloignement, et elle avait essayé. De toutes ses forces de femme amoureuse et de guerrière farouche. Mais il y avait quelque chose de brisé en Charlie, comme une pièce manquante, un fragment nommé Bill. Les nuits où Charlie faisait ses cauchemars, les plaintes sur ses lèvres prenaient le nom de ce frère mort dans ses bras, une nuit d'orage, quelque part en France. Et ces nuits là, il la serrait fort contre lui, trop fort et pas assez, comme pour se cacher en elle.

Pas assez… Jour après jour, tandis qu'il la rejoignait à Londres ou qu'elle transplanait en Roumanie, ces mots traîtres résonnaient dans sa tête. Parce que si Charlie lui souriait, la vénérait de ses lèvres et ses mains quand ils se retrouvaient, quelque part, elle _savait_ que ce n'était pas assez. Elle _souffrait_ que ce ne soit pas assez pour lui, même si jamais il n'aurait osé ne serait-ce que penser une chose pareille. Il n'était que tendresse, adoration et gratitude pour elle, mais il n'était pas amoureux. Quelque part, elle se disait qu'il n'était plus capable d'être amoureux. Et quelque part, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le sauver, parce qu'elle avait elle-même besoin qu'on la sauve…

Alors, un soir, tandis qu'il passait et repassait un doigt calleux dans son dos nu en un geste hypnotique, Hermione lui en avait parlé, gentiment, sans le juger, avec toute la tendresse dont elle avait été capable. Le doigt dans son dos s'était immobilisé, et elle avait compris qu'elle venait de le perdre.

Il lui avait manqué, la Roumanie lui avait manqué, mais plus que tout, cette sensation d'échec l'avait faite souffrir. Parce que Charlie méritait mieux et qu'elle aussi, en fin de compte…

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait trouvé refuge dans ses dossiers, dans ses comptes. Son supérieur n'avait pu qu'apprécier son sérieux et son efficacité, mais la jeune fille qui s'enorgueillissait des compliments de ses aînés s'était elle aussi perdue pendant la guerre, laissant derrière elle une jeune femme souvent trop blasée, trop cynique. Pas vraiment de quoi attirer les prétendants, en tout cas…

Ni Ron ni Harry, ni Seamus quand il daignait quitter son Irlande bien-aimée pour leur rendre visite ne se gênaient d'ailleurs pour le lui faire remarquer. Elle ne répondait pas directement et contre-attaquait en leur mettant sous le nez l'état déplorable de leurs propres vies amoureuses. Charlie n'était pas le seul à être brisé, ils l'étaient tous, tous ces enfants de la guerre, adultes trop jeunes et perdus trop tôt.

Hermione n'avait même pas trente ans, et elle se sentait déjà vieille. Usée par les deuils, usée par les efforts fournis pour s'adapter à un monde dont elle ne comprenait plus vraiment le sens. Quand elle voyait les autres gens, ceux que la guerre n'avait fait qu'effleurer, elle avait envie de hurler sa douleur, son dégoût, sa rage. Ils avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et pour ça, elle détestait tous ces bien pensants autant qu'elle avait haï la guerre.

C'était Harry qui lui en avait parlé, un peu hésitant, mais elle avait reconnu comme identique au sien le désespoir qui habitait ses mots, alors elle l'avait écouté. Entendre son ami admettre consulter régulièrement un psychomage l'avait chamboulée, mais pas autant qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et quand il lui avait pris maladroitement la main pour lui demander, lui i demander /i à elle d'aller consulter, elle avait hésité entre le frapper et pleurer. Finalement, elle avait hoché la tête et lui avait promis.

Ste Mangouste ayant été détruite au début de la guerre, le nouvel hôpital sorcier était flambant neuf, beaucoup plus grand que l'ancien, et Hermione le détestait avec passion. A chaque couloir, elle s'attendait à voir un fantôme, un souvenir de tous ceux qui avaient fini leur vie entre ces murs trop blancs. Leurs noms défilaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle s'acheminait vers son premier rendez-vous, trop de noms et de visages, autant de synonymes de vies gâchées, d'échecs personnels ou collectifs. Elle s'était appuyée contre un mur à l'entrée du service de Psychomagie, le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, et elle avait admis en elle-même qu'Harry avait eu raison. Puis ses jambes avaient lâché, et elle s'était sentie tomber.

Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour amortir sa chute, trop hébétée ou trop épuisée, peut-être, et la main qui avait saisi son bras avec fermeté lui avait fait l'effet d'une salvation non méritée. Puis, il y avait eu ces yeux. Deux yeux perçants, de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage, et elle l'avait reconnu.

Nott. A Poudlard, il n'était personne pour elle, et à ses yeux, elle ne devait pas être grand-chose non plus, vu ses antécédents familiaux. Et pourtant, il était différent des autres Serpentards, différent de ceux qui jetaient sur sa route des insultes ou des bâtons. Il n'était pas non plus amical, non, loin de là, même. Il était juste différent. Solitaire. Un Serpentard anonyme trop grand, aux ongles rongés, tout en angles, sans rien pour adoucir cette silhouette maigre. Des cernes sous les yeux, des vêtements trop larges, et un regard perpétuellement ailleurs. Différent. Différent des siens, différent des autres, et différent de ce à quoi elle s'était toujours intéressée. Il n'avait rien d'un Viktor avec son air fragile, et rien d'un Ron, vu ses notes et ses convictions…

Mais maintenant… Elle le regardait, tandis qu'il la remettait debout d'un bras ferme, et si elle voyait encore, comme par transparence, cet adolescent frêle qu'il avait été, il était comme éclipsé par l'homme confiant qu'il semblait être devenu. Il était toujours mince, mais son corps n'était plus aussi sec, son port était altier et son regard ne fuyait plus. La guerre semblait avait apposé sa marque glacée sur Théodore Nott, mais cela lui avait réussi.

D'un murmure, il l'avait enjointe à le suivre prendre l'air. Elle avait voulu refuser, aller à son rendez-vous, mais il avait secoué la tête et l'avait conduite vers une porte vitrée. Le vent frais avait calmé sa nausée et libéré ses pensées, et la conversation qui avait suivi avait marqué son esprit.

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle avait expliqué son rendez-vous. Il avait hoché la tête, tiré de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et bientôt, le parfum âcre du tabac l'avait enveloppée. Il avait mentionné avoir vu Harry dans le coin après un instant de silence et elle s'était demandé si Nott aussi venait consulter. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre, mais plusieurs rapports mentionnaient son nom. Des rapports de missions de sabotage, d'assassinat. Des rapports qui ne l'avaient même pas faite sourciller quand elle les avait parcourus.

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils quand il lui avait tendu sa cigarette, et elle avait refusé. Haussant les épaules, il l'avait portée à ses lèvres, faisant remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas mauvais pour ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, et il avait levé un sourcil sceptique et lui avait demandé ce dont elle avait besoin.

i Je ne sais pas… /i avait-elle répondu, et cela lui semblait là une telle preuve de défaite qu'elle avait dû détourner les yeux. Elle ne savait pas… Elle l'avait répété deux ou trois fois, puis ses lèvres s'étaient mises à bouger toutes seules. Ce petit coin tranquille sur ce balcon, l'odeur de la cigarette, le silence de Nott, ses pensées étouffantes…

Elle avait parlé. Jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Parlé de Ron, de Charlie, parlé de ses parents qui lui manquaient tellement. Elle avait parlé de ses larmes qui ne coulaient plus, de cette rage qui lui brûlait le ventre, de ce manque qui emplissait ses veines d'un vide nauséeux. Elle avait parlé de sa douleur, aussi, tout simplement. De ses regrets, de ses remords, de ses doutes.

Elle avait fini par s'arrêter, avait dégluti péniblement, puis, de nouveau, elle avait admis défaite. _Je ne sais plus qui je suis…_ Elle n'était qu'une étrangère à ses propres yeux, une relique d'elle-même dans le miroir tous les matins. Un fragment orphelin sans tous ceux qui avaient marqué sa vie avant de la quitter. Une inconnue.

Nott avait fini sa cigarette et s'était tourné vers elle. Elle l'avait regardé, suivi le mouvement de ses lèvres, et chaque mot, chaque intonation s'était imprimée en elle à jamais. Il lui avait dit qu'il était normal d'être perdu, qu'ils l'étaient tous.

Il lui avait murmuré de se réapprendre, petit à petit. Il lui avait dit que la guerre les avait tous brisés, éparpillés en petits bouts d'eux-mêmes, et que certains morceaux étaient perdus à jamais. Il lui avait soufflé qu'elle devait en retrouver le plus possible, mais que ça ferait d'elle chaque jour quelqu'un de différent, qu'il lui faudrait réapprendre, encore et encore, chaque jour, vivre avec les espaces laissés béants, et peut-être, peut-être, accepter de les remplacer par des pièces mal ajustées. Qu'il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi pour se reconstruire, que c'était comme un puzzle fait dans le noir, mais que c'était infiniment plus facile à plusieurs, car parfois, les autres nous connaissaient mieux que nous-mêmes…

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais s'était retrouvée à rire un peu bêtement, de soulagement ou de gratitude, peut-être... Elle avait regardé sa montre pour cacher sa gêne, et constaté qu'elle avait raté sa consultation d'une bonne demi-heure. Il avait secoué la tête et souri, presque timide avant de la rassurer. Elle n'avait rien raté du tout, et sa secrétaire lui trouverait bien un horaire pour un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, ébahie, gênée, un peu irritée, également, qu'il se soit joué d'elle, mais ces émotions n'avaient fait que passer. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, mais la sensation n'était pas déplaisante.

Ce soir là, Hermione était allée sonner chez Harry, et ensemble, avec Ron, Ginny, Luna, Padma, Colin et tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu réunir, ils avaient envahi un petit restaurant et avaient parlé jusqu'à ce qu'on les mette dehors. Avant de rentrer chez elle, au petit matin, elle avait plaqué un baiser reconnaissant sur la joue d'Harry, qui lui avait répondu par un sourire entendu.

Pendant presque six mois, elle s'était retrouvée tous les mardis, à quatorze heures, sur ce petit balcon exigu, enveloppée dans un nuage de tabac, à parler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, de tout et de rien, parfois de sujets douloureux et parfois de petits riens légers, juste poussée par la conviction de n'être pas jugée.

Au début, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, et lui s'était tenu un peu en retrait, appuyé contre le mur tandis qu'elle se tenait contre la balustrade. Nott n'était qu'une voix soyeuse, un murmure objectif, parfois douloureux, mais jamais cruel, des silences qui voulaient tant dire et des conseils sans prix.

Et puis, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive vraiment et surtout sans qu'elle s'en inquiète, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que, épaule contre épaule, elle lui raconte l'horreur de la mort de ses parents, la culpabilité et la peine. Ce jour là, il lui avait tendu une nouvelle fois sa cigarette, et elle l'avait prise, leurs doigts s'effleurant à peine. Le tabac l'avait faite toussoter, mais le goût âcre lui rappelait tellement ce parfum qu'elle associait à leurs entretiens qu'elle n'en n'avait pas été gênée.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione avait annulé son rendez-vous par manque de temps, et elle avait souri. Théodore, car il était devenu Théodore entre temps, lui avait expliqué que le jour où elle n'aurait plus rien à lui dire, elle pourrait faire le reste du chemin toute seule. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il lui restait des choses à dire, mais la route devant elle ne lui faisait plus autant peur, et le chemin déjà parcouru ne lui donnait plus envie de fuir ou de pleurer.

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes, et Minerva avait organisé une grande fête à laquelle elle avait convié tous les anciens élèves. Hermione avait pénétré dans le Grand Hall aux côtés d'Harry, accompagné d'une Ginny plus souriante que jamais, et de Ron, qui guidait une Padma beaucoup moins déçue qu'il y a si longtemps, comme dans une autre vie, et si la douleur des absents était encore là, elle était partagée, elle était acceptée, et même si jamais comblée, au moins apaisée par les présences amicales tout autour.

Elle avait dansé avec Ron, plaisanté et souri avec lui, plus à l'aise que jamais, porté un toast aux côtés de Lavande, échangé quelques politesses avec Parkinson, jusqu'à ce que la musique et le bruit la fatiguent un peu. Instinctivement, elle avait cherché un balcon et s'y était glissée, appréciant le calme et la fraîcheur.

Elle avait redécouvert les alentours du Château, passant avec une pointe au cœur sur les marques visibles de la bataille qui s'était déroulée ici, mais les bruits de vie derrière elle avaient tempéré cette peine.

Et puis, soudain, un parfum familier avait empli ses narines et fait battre son cœur. Théodore se tenait là, à l'autre bout du balcon, dissimulé dans la pénombre. Elle l'avait appelé, et il s'était approché d'elle, éteignant sa cigarette. Ils s'étaient regardés sans rien dire, gauches et incertains, puis il avait toussoté et tendu la main vers elle. Derrière les vitres, une valse un peu mélancolique égrenait ses notes douces-amères, mais tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui pour danser, il n'y avait rien d'amer en elle.

La tête appuyée sur son épaule, Hermione avait respiré à pleins poumons son parfum, et elle avait senti ses lèvres effleurer ses cheveux. Alors, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait encore des choses à lui dire, au moins une, juste une chose qui pourrait en faire naître bien d'autres, de quoi parler pour toujours, pour toute une vie, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle avait recollé tous les morceaux possibles de sa vie, qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi recouvrir les parties manquantes mais qu'il lui restait une place, juste là, et elle avait posé une main sur le torse de Théodore, senti son cœur qui battait fort, et elle avait souri.

Elle l'avait senti la serrer plus fort contre lui, puis il avait déposé doucement, tout doucement un baiser sur sa pommette, avant de glisser vers son oreille. Et elle l'avait entendu souffler qu'il avait lui aussi une place libre, au même endroit, et qu'il serait ravi qu'elle l'aide à la combler.

Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et elle avait ri, et elle l'avait laissé la faire tourner jusqu'à lui faire perdre le souffle avant de s'arrêter en même temps que la musique, et dans le silence qui avait suivi, il l'avait embrassée, tout simplement, sans violons et sans cour passionnée.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un conte de fées, mais après tout, Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

FIN.


End file.
